Drogada
by RyMTY
Summary: Claro come un poco decian, No ocurrira nada decian, Es polvo magico , Iras a Narnia Decian , Que pasara


**Ola amigos hoy les traigo un fic son unas aventuras que tendran mio y ritsu hoy que pasara y exacto cambiare mi sistema de tipo chat a - ya que me han molestado ultimamente mientras que elaboraba este fic me estuve equivocando y recuerden**

**_Negrito con cursiva_ : Historia**

**Negrito : Ritsu  
**

Letras normales: Mio

**/: emociones **

**espero que no se confundan**

**Bien que lo disfruten Musica Y Maestro (aunque no haiga musica)**

* * *

**_Era una hermosa tarde mio y ritsu se fue para sus casas juntas como siempre (no se cansaran O-O)_**

**_Ritsu estaba haciendo locuras y se encontró algo misterioso_**

**-Hey Mio :D**

-Que

**- Aaay que alegría / sarcástica/**

- Que quieres Ritsu ¬¬ / enojada/

**-Mira esto / saca una bolsa blanca / lo compre en la cafetería de la escuela :D (quien me acompaña a esa cafetería)**

- Que es ritsu ?

**- no se la señora dijo que era polvo mágico**

- Polvo mágico

**- si**

-mmm no te creo

**- ya se te lo demostrare pero vamos a mi casa**

- esta bien

_**Llegaron a la casa de ritsu**_

**-bien lo abrire / abre la bolsa y saca un puñado/**

- Ritsu no creo que deberías hacer eso /advirtiendo/

**- Por que mio – chan tienes miedo /burlandose/**

- n-no pero es polvo se ve extraño /nerviosa/

**- ya se pruébalo tu primero**

- e-eh ?

- ya oistes idiota hazlo – dijo el Angel Malo de mio

- n-no

-Hazlo subnormal –Dijo el Angel Bueno

- no lo hare

**- bien mio si tu no quieres lo hare yo **

- esta bien pero no / interrupida/

**-****WOOOOOOOW /Feliz/**

- que ?

**- tengo una pregunta**

-que?

-** Si tengo 27 yenes y tu tienes 3 pepinos, cuantos mexicanos caben en el barril del chavo del 8? /preguntando/**

- no se

**- error**

-error?

**- es sábado 3 de la mañana con 8 segundos por que los caballons no comen tacos adobadas /respondiendo feliz/**

- que ? O-O

**- JAJAJAJAJA / SE rie a lo menso / Le hice una buena broma al chofer le pague pero no subi /riendo/**

-RITSUUUU /Grita/

**- Ay Baja el volumen que no veo /tocando su cabeza/**

- IDIOTAAA /Gritando/

**- MAMAAAAAA / grita / MIRAAA un poste de luz parlante me esta hablando /apunto de llorar/**

- Poste de Luz? / se sienta/

Te Quiero /se oye un peluche con forma de estrella/

**-Ese es mi perro /levantando su pulgar feliz/**

- "que le ocurre a ritsu"/pensando /" no me digas que"

**- Sabes Mio mi temporada favorita de pokemon es cuando goku digievoluciona a ben 10 /feliz/**

-Ritsu calmate /calmando a ritsu/

**-adios mio / se mete a un armario/**

- a donde vas ?

**- a Narnia no vez /feliz y cierra el armario/**

- a Narnia ? /dudosa/

**- exactooo quiero ver un gato gigante parlante y que me enzeñe magia en su escuela donde estudia Harry potter /Feliz/**

- Ritsu para /calmandola/

**- QUEEE / Sale del armario / que el El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero peleara contra una chiqilla de 13 a muerte en el espacio y verán que voldemort esta ahí /sorprendida/**

-que ? O-O

**- NANANANANANANANANANANNANANA EL CHAPULIN COLORADO /cantando/**

_**Zaz se cae ritsu**_

-Que bueno q / interrupida/

**- / se levanta/ POR ESOO AMIGOS LOS DINOSAURIOS SE EXTINGUIERON EN EL AGUAA POR QUE POR QUE NO LES AYUDO BOB ESPONJA**

_**Zaz se cae ritsu y queda inconciente**_

-Que bueno que se callo

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Jeje como se la pasaron en este fic de - en vez de chat (lo cual presiento que odiare los -) espero que bien y que le hayan entendido bien acepto**

**Reviws**

**Amenazas**

**Amenazas del Noticiero Zombie que se Hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero**

**criticas negativas (no lo voy a leer no se crean si lo hare)**

**Bien nos vemos**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la casa de RyMTY**

**Yo: Tomare Fanta :3**

**va al refri y se encuentra una sorpresa no habia fanta**

**Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO/Eco en la casa/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO /Eco EN Japon/ NOOOOOOOOOO /eco en la tierra/ NOOOOOOOOO/ Eco en el espacio /NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/ Eco y finalmente en la galaxia/**

**Mio: que ocurre**

**Yo: M-mio /tirada en el suelo/**

**Mio: o por dios estas bien RyMTY /sorprendida/**

**Mio vio que a lado habia un cuchillo y en el el pecho de RyMTY estaba rojo y la ventana abierta**

**Mio: /se acerca preocupada/ estas bien**

**Yo: M-io **

**Mio: no te preocupes aqui estooy /lagrimas en los ojos/**

**Yo: A-acercate /susurrando/**

**Mio: s-si /llorando y se acerca/ **

***musica melodramatica***

**Yo: escu-cha atentamente m-mio**

**Mio: S-si RyMTY**

**YO: SE acabo la fa-fanta**

**Mio:QUE?**

***SE interrupe la musica***

**Yo: se acabo la fanta :3**

**Mio: /suelta a RyMTY/ todo eso por una fanta**

**Yo: si**

**Mio: no estabas agonizando por amor en vez de fanta**

**Yo: no yo estaba agonizando por una fanta**

**Mio:/molesta/ recibiras agonizacion pero sin fanta**

**Yo: O-O**

**Mio: entendido**

**Yo: /pose de soldado/Si capitan**

**Mio : Adios / se va/**

**Yo: por que a mi TT-TT**

**Fin**


End file.
